Sonic Adventure 2: Firefly's Adventure
by DwhitetheGamer
Summary: The sequel to Sonic: Rescue at Midnight Castle. Firefly and Megan travel to Sonic's world to meet their friend, but get caught up in a little pickle. They have to help the Sonic Team save the world from being destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**The long-awaited sequel of Sonic: Rescue at Midnight Castle is right here! Previously, Sonic traveled to the equine world to help a group of ponies and a human stop the sinister Tirek. Now It's Firefly and Megan's turn to travel to Sonic's world and help the Sonic Team save it from being destroyed. Can they do it? Will they be stopped by Shadow and Dr. Eggman? Read on to find out. Oh, also, I'm putting on hold my Hearth's Warming Eve crossover for a while because I was stupid enough not to finish it in time for the Fan-fiction contest.**

Prologue: Shadow Reborn

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Security Breach at Gate 3! Intruder has been located in the North Quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base! All units prepare to engage! Emergency battle formations! Standard battle procedures initiated! Locate and stop the intruder from entering the security area! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!"

A secret military base was being infiltrated by the notorious Dr. Eggman. He is a mad scientist sporting an I.Q. of over 300 who makes robot armies to try and take over the world.

"Hahahahahaha! That was all too easy!" he said. "Let's take a look what my grandfather was working on... a top secret military weapon! The military shut down the research because they feared it!"

He fought his way past security robots and the like, which wasn't that hard to do. He made it to the door of where the military weapon was, and when the doors opened, by way of hacking the code, he went up to the control center of the weapon.

"Oh ho!" he stated. "So this is the military's top secret weapon? It'a a lot smaller than I expected! Enter user data... aha... enter password... Password is Ma-ri-a. Maria. Now all I have to do is place the Chaos Emerald into this console."

He placed the emerald into the console, and jumped down to the chamber with his mech. The chamber rose up in front of him, and opened up, revealing a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills.

"What's that? Is that you, Sonic? Are you trying to spoil my plans again?" Eggman demanded. But he took another look at the hedgehog and found that it wasn't Sonic. "Wait a minute. You're not Sonic! This is impossible!"

"My name is Shadow." the hedgehog introduced. "Since you were so kind to release me, my master... I will grant you one wish."

An alarm sounded and Eggman was caught off guard. "Now what?!"

"Behold the true power I possess!" Shadow stated as he took on the enemy mech. It only took a few homing attacks to take it down.

"Destroying that guard robot was spectacular!" Eggman exclaimed, surprised at what he saw out of the hedgehog. "So Shadow, YOU are the military's top secret weapon? But what did you mean when you said you will grant me a wish?"

"Bring more Chaos Emeralds." Shadow stated.

"Shadow, wait!"

"I'll be waiting for you in the central control room on the Space Colony ARK." With that, Shadow turned and left.

"ARK?" Eggman asked. He didn't know what Shadow was talking about, but he was going to find out what it was soon enough.

 **And that's Chapter 1. Stay tuned for Chapter 2 as Sonic tries to run away from the military, also including Firefly and Megan's arrival.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Get ready for Chapter 1. Last outing, Dr. Eggman released Shadow the Hedgehog from his chamber. Now read on as Firefly and Megan travel to Sonic's world at the wrong time.**

Chapter 1: My Little Ponies and Hedgehogs

It was a peaceful day in the Equine world, where we see two beings flying around. The one doing the literal flying was Firefly, who is a fast Pegasus who is as big a show off as Sonic was. The one riding her was Megan, who is a human and a pony caretaker who, thanks to the Pegasus and Sonic, helped save the ponies from eternal night a couple of months ago. They were flying around until Megan decided to meet their old friend.

"Hey," she said. "Let's meet Sonic in his world."

"Okay," Firefly replied. "We're going to have to tell the others about where we're going."

They flew over to Dream's Castle, where they meet up with a few ponies who helped them on the rescue. Bowtie was the first to speak.

"Hey, girls." she said. "What are you two doing?"

"We're going to visit Sonic in his world," Megan stated, pulling out the device that Sonic used to teleport to their world with.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked. "He said that his world is more dangerous than ours, even with all the dangers we faced."

"Sure we're sure." Firefly responded. "We dealt with our own dangers, so I'm sure anything Sonic deals with will be easy!"

"Well, if you say so," Bowtie said. "Goodbye then, we'll miss you!"

The rest of the ponies gave their goodbyes, and so did Firefly and Megan. Megan, while on Firefly. pushed the green button on the device. Then a bright light consumed the two, and when it died down, they disappeared.

Meanwhile, in Sonic's world, "This game of tag is boring. I'm outta here!"

It was Sonic, the world's fastest hedgehog. He was being mistaken for a bad guy because of the actions by Shadow, and he was getting sick and tired of it. He was going to find out who was responsible for this one way or another, which started right now. "What?" he said.

Standing on top of a pile of junk that came from a mech that Sonic destroyed earlier was Shadow. He was holding a green Chaos Emerald.

"It all starts with this," he started, holding the emerald in the air. "A jewel containing the ultimate power..."

"That's the... Chaos Emerald!" Sonic exclaimed out of shock. He was finally able to put two-and-two together about the situation he was in. "Now I see what's going on! The military has mistaken me for the likes of you! So, where do you think you're going with that emerald?"

When Shadow didn't say anything, Sonic took off after him. "Say something, you fake hedgehog!" Sonic shouted.

"Chaos control!" Shadow chanted. The green emerald was glowing after the chant and he disappeared. Slowing down time showed Shadow beside Sonic looking at him. Sonic stopped his running afterwards and turned around.

"Wow. He's fast!" he stated. "Hey, it's not his speed. He must be using the Chaos Emerald to warp!"

"My name is Shadow," the black hedgehog said. "I'm the world's ultimate life form. There's no time for games... farewell." He once again disappeared thanks to the emerald.

Sonic shielded his eyes from the light. "Shadow, what is he? Huh?!"

"Don't move! Stay where you are! Keep your hands up in the air!"

The military has finally surrounded Sonic. Sonic sighed. "Not again!"

 **And that's Chapter 1. Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Firefly and Megan meet up and join the Sonic team.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 2. Last time, Megan and Firefly travelled to Sonic's world, while Sonic confronts Shadow but gets arrested afterwards. Now read on as Tails and Amy meet up with the heroes of Pony-land, and Rouge, Dr. Eggman, and Shadow meet at the Space Colony ARK.**

Chapter 2: Space Colony ARK.

A bat hurried over to a control center, in which the it shows coordinates to the Space Colony ARK. Her name is Rouge, and she is a treasure hunter who has set her sights on the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. "It's a space transporter!" she said. "The destination has been sent to... ARK? Wasn't that space colony shut down over 50 years ago? What's he doing up there anyway? Doesn't matter. It's my mission to find out what he's up to!" She did a pose while she said the last bit, while the transporter underneath her was activated and took her to the Space Colony, where Shadow was.

Meanwhile, in the ARK, Shadow was patiently waiting for Dr. Eggman to show up. When the doctor did, Shadow said, "I've been waiting for you, Doctor. Now, I will show the glorious achievement of what the world's leading scientist, Professor Gerald, has created." The control panel lit up and, while Shadow spoke, had done a series of actions. "The ARK was the first space colony created by mankind. Not many people know that the ARK contained a top secret research facility where weapons of mass destruction were being created. This is one of them, a weapon capable of destroying an entire planet code-named, the Eclipse Cannon."

"Destroying an entire planet?" Eggman said in disbelief of what he saw. "Was this my grandfather's legacy?"

"But, it's been deactivated for some time now," Shadow continued, holding the green Chaos Emerald. He threw the emerald at the center of a chamber where all seven Chaos Emeralds could be held. "To reactivate it, large amounts of energy are necessary." The control panel powered up thanks to the emerald.

"Oh, so that's why we needed the Chaos Emerald," Eggman stated.

"Exactly!" Shadow replied. "To reactivate the machine, we need the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once you have that, then you have the ultimate power of destruction to use as you please. And then, the world could be yours!"

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! Sounds like a plan. I like the way you think, Shadow! I will get the Chaos Emeralds, use the machine to dominate the world, and build a legacy of my own!"

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" a voice asked. Shadow and Eggman looked up to find Rouge hanging from the ceiling of the room. She came down and said, "I've got a great idea! How about making a deal?"

"A deal?" Eggman asked, confused at what the offer would be.

"When you grabbed that huge emerald, you said something about a reaction." Rouge explained. "A reaction that it may have with the Master Emerald. Now if you could just let me borrow that radar, I may be able to help you. What do you think?"

"If I do, what's in it for me?" Eggman asked.

"I have an idea where the other Chaos Emeralds may be. I may not look like it, but do you know that I am a treasure hunter that specializes in all kinds of jewels."

Eggman looked at Shadow, who nodded his approval. "Very well," he said to Rouge.

"OK, then it's a deal? I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Rouge the Bat. But you can call me Rouge."

Later, on the outskirts of Prison Island, a type of plane was headed to the coastline. The one piloting the plane was Tails, who is a genius mechanic and helps the Sonic Team with his gadgets. "There's no mistake about it. This must be the island. It's a secret military base that is reinforced and super strong! It's called Prison Island. I heard the news about it on Satellite TV. I still can't believe that Sonic would destroy the military buildings or rob the bank! Wait for me, OK Sonic! I'm on my way!" He looked down on the Island. "What? Hey, look it's Amy! And Eggman too! What's Amy doing here? Doesn't matter, I have to help Amy because she's in danger! Tornado, transformation!"

The plane then transformed into a mech and landed on the coastline, in front of Amy. "Stand back, Amy!" Tails said, taking on Dr. Eggman.

After the battle, "This time I'll let you go. But the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" Eggman said, turning and leaving Tails and Amy.

Amy went over to Tails' side. "Wow, Tails! You did it!" she said. "But what are you doing here on this island?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question." Tails replied. "Don't you know it's dangerous here?"

"I know, but I'm here to save my hero, Sonic!" Amy said.

Just then, a bright light caught their attention. They shielded their eyes, then when the light died down, they both saw a Pegasus and a human together. The human jumped off of the Pegasus and they both walked towards the two. "Hello," the Pegasus said.

"Uh, am I seeing things?" Tails asked. "Because there's a talking pony here, Amy."

Amy tilted her head to a side in confusion. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She walked over to the pony. "She does look cute, though."

Both the Pegasus and the human laughed. Then the human spoke up. "I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Megan."

"I'm Firefly," the Pegasus said.

"I'm Amy Rose. " Amy said.

"My name is Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails." Tails said. Then he looked at the device that Megan was holding. "Hey! That's the transporter that I gave to Sonic!"

"So this is his world, huh?" Firefly said to Megan, who nodded.

"Looks like it," Megan replied. "Do you guys need any help?"

"Actually, yeah, we do. Someone has been framing Sonic recently and now he's being held captive here in Prison Island." Amy explained.

"Oh, no." Megan exclaimed, holding her hands to her cheeks. "That's terrible!"

"What's worse, Dr. Eggman is using this time to try to take over our world!" Tails said.

"We have to do something!" Firefly stated.

"Right!" Tails said. "Amy, you stay here, and we'll be right back!" He took off in his mech, and Megan hopped on to Firefly and followed him.

"Don't leave without me! I wanna help Sonic too!" Amy exclaimed, running after the three.

 **And that's chapter 2. Stay tuned as the rescue is next.**


End file.
